Digital Pet Cemetery/Transcript
opens showing a close-up of a tongue in a jar. This tongue turns out to be Fanboy's tongue. We zoom out to see him trying to lick the smallest bit of mayonnaise from the jar. Yo enters Yo: Fanboy! You're my last hope! I need someone to watch my cat tonight, because my cousin's coming over, and she's allergic! Please, you got to help me! YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!! sobs Fanboy: Uh, sure Yo, We'll watch your cat, We love animals. Right, Chum Chum? Chum Chum: Mm-Hmm, And they said you'd never fly. him making a pig fly Yo: Aww. Fanboy: So, where's your cat? Yo: Right here! holds up a digital game with a cat in it ''His name is Scampers. Ooh. '''Chum Chum:' I don't think Scampers has hatched from his cat egg yet. Yo: Oh, silly Chum Chum. Scampers is one of my Yamagutchi digital pets. See? All you do is press the buttons to play with him, clean him, or feed him. she says this, she presses the buttons on the unit, showing Scampers playing a game of tennis, having a bath, and eating a cupcake, followed by a flip It's soooo easy! He'll beep to tell you what he needs. Fanboy: Fear not, Yo, You can count on us. Yo: Thanks guys! to leave, but comes back, she speaks in a serious manner However, make sure you take good care of Scampers, Otherwise he'll power down... the death of a digital pet, then happily Well, see ya! out and Chum Chum look on with confused stares as Yo closes the door, then Fanboy starts pressing the buttons. Scampers eats a cupcake, and does his trademark flip. We zoom in on Scampers, who meows happily '' '''Chum Chum:' the "cupcake" button on Scampers' unit He sure like cupcakes. Fanboy: But we can't overfeed him, Chum Chum. Remember what Yo said. Chum Chum: Then we'll just play with him. another button. Suddenly, we hear a long beep Oh, look, He made a little digital poop. Fanboy: Whoo-hoo! Time to clean his litter box. beeps later the living room, while F&C are watching TV. After so many meows, the Yamaguchi starts to vibrate Fanboy: the "cupcake" button sighs] How many cupcakes can one cat eat? the kitchen, as the boys read comics, Scampers poops again Fanboy and Chum Chum: gag Fanboy: Oh, Scampers, that's a two-beeper! night at bedtime. Fanboy can't resist the beeping and meowing now. He starts whimpering, then he explodes with rage Fanboy: furious THAT! IS! IT!!!!!!! angrily walks up to Scampers Fanboy:frustrated You want a cupcake? HUH?! FINE! Have a cupcake, Have a billion cupcakes!!! repeatedly presses the "cupcake" button Chum Chum: Huh...in horror FANBOY! NOOOO! Fanboy: Eat them! EAT THEM! evily Chum Chum: NO! Fanboy with a pillow GE''T A ''HOLD OF YOURSELF! Fanboy: out of it Huh? Oh. Sorry, Chum Chum, I don't know what happened. Chum smiles I just -- I snapped. faints Chum holds up the Yamagutchi unit. He is shocked. On the screen, a dead Scampers is lying on his back as a "power down" noise is heard Chum Chum: Oh, no! Eh-eh-eh-Sca-amper-ers! He...gasps powered down! Fanboy: What? NOOOOOOOO!!! Live, Scampers. Live! One, two, three! on Scampers One, two, three! again One, two, three! yet again Chum Chum: Fanboy, it's too late. Fanboy: I killed Yo's pet! This can't be happening. Oh, this can't be happening! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!! Chum smacks him with the pillow again Fanboy: Okay, you're pushing me from denial to anger, real fast. Chum Chum: quivering Isn't there any way we can bring Scampers back? Fanboy: Maybe there is... Oz Comix. Oz is sharpening the blades on a viking hat Fanboy: Oz, we need your help! What are you doing? on the sharpening wheel Whoa! crashes Oz: I am preparing my costume for this year's Norse Con, an untethered celebration of all things viking. flexes his muscles Oz's Mom: Ozvald, I made you cupcakes! Oz: on cupcakes Thanks, Mom. Fanboy: Oz, I accidentally -- Chum Chum: Huh? Fanboy: Well, sort of accidentally, powered down Yo's Yamaguchi. Chum shows Oz the dead Scampers I feel awful, Oz! Can you fix it? Oz: Hmm. Hmm. Did you jiggle the battery? Fanboy: Yes. Oz: I'm sorry. It is beyond even my immensely awesome powers to heal. groan disappointedly and start to leave for home Oz: HOWEVER -- Fanboy and Chum Chum: Huh? Oz:...legend has it that there is a place where one can bury the digital deceased, and they will mystically reboot to life. Fanboy and Chum Chum: whimpering Oz: It's located on the edge of town, by that old tree that looks like a foot. HOWEVER -- hmm? are not here anymore and the door is open, showing they've left Oz: Uh, don't you wanna hear about the seriously evil side effect? Eh. shifts to the graveyard, with the foot shaped tree that Oz was talking about Fanboy: This -- looks like the place. Did you bring the shovel? Chum Chum: I thought you brought the shovel. Poopatine: I have a hole that would be just right for both of you! and Chum Chum scream Fanboy: Oh, it's just Janitor Poopatine. Chum Chum: Poop... Poopatine: I came to bury my flashlight! But it turns out I just needed to jiggle the battery. Eh? flashlight Anyway, there's the hole, happy burying. and Chum Chum go over to a grave known as the Digital Pet Cemetery. Chum Chum kisses the deceased Scampers and throws him into the grave. Then, he and Fanboy cover the grave up with dirt and jump on it. As they leave for home, lightning flashes as a digital hand sticks out of the grave at the Fanlair... Fanboy and Chum Chum: snoring Chum Chum: a weird noise Fanboy, did you hear that? Fanboy: Yeah, it's coming from the front door. Come on. sneak down to the door and turn on the light. They open the door, acting like ninjas, only to get the biggest surprise. Scampers is alive again, only as a digital zombie. Scampers howls demonically Fanboy: Scampers! Chum Chum: You're okay! makes a confused face. Fanboy and Chum Chum laugh as Chum Chum grabs him Fanboy: Now that you're back, we're gonna show you the best time ever, Scampers! Come on! Let's play. begin repeatedly tossing Scampers back and fourth Chum Chum: giggles Yay, Scampers! Fanboy, go long. Chum tosses Scampers so far. Scampers screams and he lands in the toilet. Sparks fly, and smoke puffs. Inside the toilet, the submerging Scampers is floating in the water Fanboy: Uh-oh. Chum Chum: Walk it off, Scampers. bury Scampers again throws the door open Fanboy and Chum Chum: Scampers! You're okay! roars savagely Fanboy: We're happy to see you, too, little buddy. I'm so stoked, I could krunk. dances Heh-eh-uh-eh-ah. Got to krunk, krunk, krunk. Chum Chum: I'm so stoked, I could dance in my oversized novelty clogs! as he stomps. Scampers tries to avoid the shoes. We zoom in on the scared Scampers Fanboy: Got to krunk, krunk, krunk. Chum accidentally stomps on Scampers, powering him down. They bury him once more drills a cat-shaped hole in the door and goes inside. He roars ferociously Fanboy: Scampers! Chum Chum: You're okay! Fanboy: And just in time to help us hang our new ceiling safe. accidentally drops the safe on Scampers, powering him down Fanboy and Chum Chum: Ew. Chum rides his bike to the Digital Pet Cemetery and throws Scampers into the grave time, Scampers carefully opens the door and sneaks inside and closes the door. He smiles with relief. The lights go on, F&C have made a cake Fanboy and Chum Chum: Surprise! groans and collapses, powering down as his screen shows a flat line. Fanboy and Chum Chum look at Scampers, confused Chum Chum: I'll get the shovel. F&C are playing a video game when Scampers arrives Fanboy: so thrilled Scampers. Chum Chum: so thrilled You're okay. jumps and begins to plow onto Fanboy, but he grabs him Fanboy: Aw, does somebody wanttums a hug? waves his arms wildly and snarls Chum Chum: Uh, Fanboy, does Scampers look um...different to you? Scampers monster continues flailing his arms throws Fanboy on the floor and picks him up Fanboy: Hmm? He lost weight, maybe? enters. She isn't very happy now Yo: furious WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SCAMPERS?!?!?!?! Fanboy: held up by Scampers, who looks confused What? Yo: You turned my a sad cute face adorable kitty into an freaked out pointing EVIL DIGITAL ZOMBIE!!! Fanboy: Eh-heh. As if. finally puts Fanboy down and scratches his head Fanboy: Ohhhh, I see what you're getting at... head breaks up and lands on the floor Fanboy: AAAAAAAHHHHH! EVERYBODY, RUN!!! ' ''runs up the stairs, but Scampers has beaten them there. They scream, then jump into the bathroom '''Fanboy/Chum Chum/Yo: panting Fanboy: Shh. I think he's gone. punches the door and meows to them as if saying "HERE'S SCAMPERS!!!" a la The Shining Fanboy: Looks like this is it, Chum Chum. Sorry I got you into this. Chum Chum: That's okay, Fanboy. I didn't have anything else to do. begins to approach them when Oz smashes in Oz: In the end, there can be only one. like a viking yells as he runs up to Scampers, who also runs up to him and growls. When they meet up, Oz smashes Scampers with his mallet, powering him down for the last time. He poses proudly with his mallet on the ground, one leg on the crushed Scampers and one hand on hip Fanboy/Yo: Whoa. Chum Chum: Let's go bury it again! Yay! and Yo glare at Chum Chum I mean...boo! Fanboy: Oz, how did you know we were in trouble? Oz: I was coming to show you my sweet viking costume when my horns picked up a distress signal. Yo: Why didn't you just use the door? Oz: It's called making an entrance. Duh. and Chum Chum laugh Later... Oz: So, Yo was all like, "Why didn't you use the door?" And then I said, "It's called making an entrance, babe." and Chum Chum laugh Yo: disdain Yeah, Oz. we remember. Fanboy: The important thing here is that it's all over. lights get dark and the TV glows weirdly Chum Chum: Did someone turn on the TV? Oz and Yo hide behind the couch. Scampers, now bigger than ever, comes out of the TV a la The Ring. He roars loudly and viciously Chum Chum: Oz, do something! Oz: Can't -- talk! Soiling self! Fanboy/Chum Chum/Yo: Ew. grabs everyone and growls as they scream and whimper Oz's Mom: Ozvald! on light You forget cupcakes, honey. gets peppy and he is now friendly and hops over to Oz's Mom Fanboy/Chum Chum/Yo: Aw! Scampers loves cupcakes! Oz's Mom: friendly Scampers licks her cheek Oh, woo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Oh, boy, you're a big vone, aren't you? Ooh-hoo! they all eat cupcakes Oz: And then I said, "It's called making an entrance, babe." Heh! Poopatine: Yes, so you keep saying. Chum Chum: a cupcake for Scampers Oh, ya want some? tries to eat the cupcake, but Chum Chum keeps it away from him Fanboy: Chum chum, you sure you wanna tease Scampers like that? Chum Chum: Yes, I am! eats Chum Chum whole and burps out his underwear All but Chum Chum: Oh, Scampers! laughter to the exterior of the Fanlair and zoom out slowly Chum Chum: inside, laughs Real funny; now get me outta here! Category:Transcripts